


these are for you

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 5: FlowersCallum and Rayla finally had some time to spend as a couple, so of course he had to get her flowers.





	these are for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



Callum carefully picked up only the finest flowers he saw growing on the green meadow. It was peaceful, the only sound coming was from the singing birds that flew in the sky, and the critters running, hidden by the tall grass. It was a truly beautiful day, and he was here with Rayla. They had gone here to escape that eventful life at the castle, to take a small break from everything.

And to spend time together like a couple.

Yes, a  _ couple _ .

That’s why Callum wanted to make the best of the day, and carefully choose the best flowers for the girl he loved. He wanted her to love the bouquet he was making for her and realize how much she meant to him.

He picked the last flower, a bright yellow one with perfectly formed leaves and then carefully placed it in the middle of the bouquet, and then he was done, it was complete.

Rayla was relaxing by a tree at the edge of the meadow, looking through Callum’s sketchbook, which was filled with countless of drawings of her. The elf was Callum’s favorite person to draw in the entire world, she was so beautiful, her long white hair, her purple eyes that he could get lost in so easily, her elegant horns, and her beautiful smile that was the first thing he saw every time he blinked.

He walked towards her, smiling.

“Rayla, these are for you.” he said, and he saw how Rayla looked up towards him, and saw her purple eyes glitter as she saw the bouquet and realized that this was a gift for her. And as she remembered that bouquets of flowers were a big part of human courting, her cheeks turned a deep purple.

“For me? Thank you Callum, you’re so sweet. I love it, and you, so much.”


End file.
